


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(39)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [39]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(39)（文：十甫）

「喂！你是死人吗？」

「臭狐狸，真会装蒜……」

「是你自己白痴……」

「是……我是白痴……竟读不出你的肢体语言……」

…………

……

「白痴！我们要改变计划！」

樱木正瞪着笑得张狂的Jamaes Anderson，倏地接收到流川传来的脑讯息。偷眼瞄了他一眼，竟发现他的肩膀微微动了一下。

樱木心知不妙……

说时迟，那时快，流川已向Jamaes Anderson发动攻势，决定先将他擒住。

“不！狐狸！住手！”声落人起，樱木在流川即将扑上Jamaes Anderson时，将流川从后抱住，成功阻止了他。

“放手！死白痴！坏事了！”流川边挣扎边厉声对樱木吼道，然而眼睛仍紧紧地注视着Jamaes Anderson的一举一动。

“笨狐狸！你若扑上去你才坏事！你以为那只老狐狸为什么胆敢单独与我们在一起？你以为他不知道我们想对他怎么样？你知道他凭什么有恃无恐吗？笨……”

虽然耳中听到樱木火上加油、让他更气愤的骂语，但发觉他狠抱住自己的手竟有一点发抖，流川不自觉平熄了怒火，「他身上有重型武器吗？一触即发？」

啪啪啪～

Jamaes Anderson突然拍起手来。

“未来人果然不同凡响！真是聪明机警过人，呵呵！好！好！太好了！”只见Jamaes Anderson笑得眼睛眯成一条线，看来很开心。

“你笑什么？他只不过是运气好而已，并不如你所说般聪明机警～”流川冷冷地说道。

“臭狐狸……你别太过份……”樱木抗议道。

“本来就是白痴！”流川挣脱了樱木的怀抱。

“你！”

“哼！”

此时此刻，两人竟旁若无人的斗起嘴来，惹得Jamaes Anderson笑得脸都皱起来了。

“呵呵～你们好有趣……”

突然惊觉还有另一人存在似的，两人立即住口，动作一致地望着笑得过份开心的Jamaes Anderson。

“喂！你到底在笑什么？我们两个可不是来给你耍乐子的！老狐狸～”樱木有点不悦地大声说道。

“我笑，是因为我很开心……流川先生，你真的该感谢他，若不是他，你现在已横躺在地了……不瞒你说，我的衣服暗藏极强的电流，谁要敢对我不利……呣，就如你刚才般想擒住我，他就必须尝尝被电殛的滋味……樱木，你是从哪一个世纪回来的？”Jamaes Anderson突然对樱木发问。

樱木看了他一眼，答道，“2503年。”

“2503年……2503…很好，呵呵～”Jamaes Anderson又笑了一阵子，然后说道，“你真的很优秀，我感到很高兴、很欣慰……”眼中竟隐隐泛着泪光。

听Jamaes Anderson一直重复说着“我很高兴”、“我很欣慰”的话，樱木再次深深看了他一眼，缓缓地说道，“你错了。”

Jamaes Anderson显得有点惊愕，“我错了？什么？”

樱木点点头，“是！你错了！完全错误！”

“我哪里出错了？是指说你很优秀，还是说我很欣慰……”

“都是！我是优秀（瞄了流川一眼），但让我优秀的不是人类；你说你欣慰，但你若知道未来世界是怎么样的光景，你一定觉得难过。”

“到底未来会发生什么事？你难道不是人？你快告诉我……”Jamaes Anderson急忙趋向樱木，声音有一点激动。

“我是人，但我是由隡尔克星人培育的人类……”

“未来人类都是由隡尔克星人培育的吗？”Jamaes Anderson有一点焦急地问道。

“不是，只有我是由隡尔克星人培育的人类……其他人类都是……复制人！”

“复制人？吓～为什么……”此刻，Jamaes Anderson的眼神有一点茫然，似乎心中有数。

樱木叹了一口气，“不是因为战争，也不是因为饥荒，而是……”

“因为女人绝种了。主因是TG3845。”流川接下去说道。

“TG3845？不可能！我不相信！TG3845只是一种卵巢癌病毒，杀伤力哪有那么大？”

“不是卵巢癌病毒，是避孕疫苗。”樱木摇头说道。

“这更加不可能！避孕疫苗是这个年代最伟大的发明，是最有效抑制人口快速增长的发明，我检验过，根本不会危害女体……不可能！我不相信！”

“所以我说，你错了……”樱木语重心长地说道。

“我错了？我怎么会错？我就是不想再用病毒杀害无辜，才努力主催TG3845避孕疫苗的产生。我已估算过，以避孕疫苗抑制人口，未来人口的增长率就会比粮食生产率低；地球少了部份人口，资源耗费就会减少，那么地球就有机会自行修复，而不像现在这样千疮百孔……人类也就能生生不息……女人绝种……怎么会？告诉我，这不是真的！”Jamaes Anderson倏地捉住樱木的肩膀勐摇。

流川连忙伸手将Jamaes Anderson拉开，“是真的。不然这白痴不会从未来回来扰乱时空。你必须接受事实。”

“扰乱时空……对！你回来就是为毁灭TG3845避孕疫苗的吗？”Jamaes Anderson看着樱木问道。

“不只如此……我的目的是毁灭‘瘟神’……也就是SAVE.2U……”

“SAVE.2U……为…什…么……？”Jamaes Anderson颤声说道。

“因为有人即将利用SAVE.2U消灭异己，野心地想控制全世界。”流川面木表情地说道。

“更加不可能！SAVE.2U的成员都是甘为人类未来牺牲的勇者。我们都是遵从SAVE.2U的宗旨办事，绝不会有人存异心！”

“但人心难测，人类是难以相信的……这个道理你最清楚，不然……你不会在衣服中暗藏致人于死地的高压电流。”流川直指Jamaes Anderson的矛盾。

Jamaes Anderson顿时哑口无言，一双本来神彩飞扬的眼睛也显得黯淡无光。只见他埋首在自己的掌中。半晌，他抬起来，“你……可以告诉我……未来……未来世界是怎么样的吗？”

樱木点点头，“未来，地球已成了废墟。因为女人绝种了，人类为了生命的延续以及保留人类的基因密码，便自我复制。然而，复制人是极耗资源的遗传工作，所以，一代接一代，地球资源便枯竭了。后来，隡尔克星人不忍心人类这种高级生物就此走向灭亡，便自愿为地球供应资源与粮食……但是，地球真的不能自供自给了，百多年来都依靠着隡尔克星人，渐渐地，他们越来越吃不消了……追根究底，地球之所以会变得如枯竭，都是‘瘟神’惹的祸。于是，他们便进行了一个‘寻找瘟神’计划，培育我，然后派我回来阻止TG3845避孕疫苗产生的同时，也毁掉‘瘟神’，以确保病毒不再肆虐，危害人类，危害未来。”语毕，樱木叹了一口气。

会议室内顿时一片死寂，三个人似乎连呼吸也停顿了。

突然，Jamaes Anderson流下了眼泪……

樱木与流川静静地看着他。

“我错了吗？我们真的做错了吗？”Jamaes Anderson声音有一点哽咽地说道。

“你知道我们在未来是以什么为粮食的吗？”樱木突然问Jamaes Anderson。

Jamaes Anderson摇摇头。流川则一脸狐疑地看着樱木，「白痴～是什么？」

“营养丸。吃一粒足够饱一天的营养丸。”樱木顿了一下，继续说道，“我回来后才发现，食物原来是这么美味的，地球原来是那么美丽的，充满生机……有人类，有动物……还有植物，都是活的……你们大概不知道吧，我们那个年代，除了人类，所见到的动物、植物都是标本。而对女人的认知，更只是一个历史名词而已……”樱木苦笑了一下，再说道，“我现在，宁可嚼树叶、树皮，也不愿再吃那些营养丸了……”

流川默默地看着樱木，伸手握紧他的右手，「白痴～你怎么从不告诉我……」

“……真的做错了……都是我的错……”Jamaes Anderson自言自语地说道。

只见他老泪纵横，脸上有无尽的悲痛。

流川本来很恨“瘟神”，很恨Jamaes Anderson，但见他此刻如此伤心，恨意也消了大半。心里还隐隐觉得，Jamaes Anderson其实不是坏人。他只不过过份自信，过份自以为是而已。虽然不苟同他的做法，但他相信，他是真的为人类的未来打算……只是做法太不近人性了，也不仁道，以毁灭人类换取人类的未来……也许，错的不是他，是“瘟神”，是当初创立SAVE.2U，立下毁灭“过剩人口”宗旨的人，他，才是真正的“瘟神”！

“有什么办法可以搀回这个错误？”突然，Jamaes Anderson问道。

“有。毁掉SAVE.2U资料库就可以了。”樱木答道。

“毁掉资料库？……这么简单……”

“不是你毁，而是我。必须由我来毁掉。”樱木表情严肃地说道。

Jamaes Anderson张口欲言，欲言又止，似乎很困惑。

樱木有点费劲地读取Jamaes Anderson的脑电波，知道他正在痛苦挣扎中。樱木心里也跟着紧张起来了，「快点决定啦……我…就快完成任务了……」眼睛不禁向流川瞟去。

室内只听见Jamaes Anderson突然变得粗重的呼吸声。

“是谁想毁东西？你们似乎达成协议了唷～怎么不预算我们一份呢？”会议室的门倏地被打开，阴森的声音即刻响起。

会议室中的宁静被打断，樱木与流川循声望去……

  
本贴由十甫于2004年2月10日20:40:38在“N2”发表


End file.
